Une ville en été
by North of the North
Summary: Je ne me suis jamais mis à être un héros. "jamais. C'était le truc de mon frère. Et peut-être que c'est encore. Je ne sais pas trop. Après tout, une partie de la façon dont je suis devenu un héros était en s'exposant à voir s'il était encore en vie, et, bien... Je le cherche encore maintenant.


A city in summer chpt 1 French version made up on 12 June 19

* * *

Une ville en été

résumé

Je ne me suis jamais mis à être un héros. "jamais. C'était le truc de mon frère. Et peut-être que c'est encore. Je ne sais pas trop. Après tout, une partie de la façon dont je suis devenu un héros était en s'exposant à voir s'il était encore en vie, et, bien... Je le cherche encore maintenant.

Chpt 1 title: J'apprends le destin de mon frère

* * *

Mathew n'avait jamais voulu être un aventurier.

Son rêve était-est-d'être un moine ou un guérisseur, bien que sa formation en ce moment avait tendance à être fortement influencé vers ce dernier.

Cette formation de guérisseur, en fait, approchait de sa fin à la bougie gardiens Haven, le guérisseur guerrier sanctuaire qu'il a été la formation à depuis son 8e anniversaire quand sa mère a été tué par les barbares brutales, les hommes blancs.

Ce qui l'a amené à son problème actuel.

Son frère avait laissé dans un Huff retour quand ils étaient arrivés ensemble à Haven déclarant qu'il voulait rejoindre les hommes blancs il ya des années, et malgré cette trahison... Mathew avait fait en sorte de payer les sorcières de passage pour leur vue pour voir si son frère allait bien. Il avait été plus d'un an depuis la dernière sorcière ou voyageur lui avait apporté des nouvelles sur son jumeau, jusqu'à la nuit dernière.

Un moine était venu pour discuter du Pacte des siècles qu'ils avaient avec les gardiens de bougies et de transmettre les nouvelles de la dernière de leur propre Fraternité des nuits silencieuses.

Kethyu, l'homme, était un ami de Mathew, de toutes sortes et l'avait tiré de côté après les formalités pour lui dire la dernière sur son frère.

Mathew regarda par la fenêtre. Les fenêtres de verre de mer naturelles scintillant sa lumière colorée en taches sur sa peau pâle de neige et de tourner ses cheveux blond-miel dans l'ambre de SAP attrapé.

La caravane avec laquelle il connaissait son frère était attaquée 2 mois auparavant. Et, selon Kethyu, tout au sein de la caravane avait soit été tué si elles ont lutté ou ont été prises prisonniers pour être vendus dans le sud comme des tueurs à utiliser le long de la frontière sud barbares. C'était quelque chose d'Alfred, frère de Mathew, aurait aimé faire, selon son humeur, à d'autres moments. Mais il avait toujours exprimé la dérision pour les tueurs contrôlés par l'esprit les gens ont acheté pour patrouiller sa longueur et blesser quiconque a tenté de faire évoluer le mur de la frontière pour fuir la violence au-delà du mur. Sans oublier que Mathew se sentait malade à la pensée de l'esprit de son frère se tordu et contrôlé de cette façon. Son estomac s'est installé, mais ensuite tourné vers les sables mouvants à la pensée de l'autre option cependant, qu'Alfred pourrait être mort...

Son frère a été mal guidé, et il a souhaité qu'il l'ait gardé au refuge ou appelé pour avoir de l'aide pour le garder là-bas. Il savait que son frère était violent et avait répandu les messages de haine que les barbares avaient l'habitude de répandre à tout le monde... Bien que maintenant seulement le droit, ceux dont le chef de marionnettes était actuellement en charge de l'une des enclaves barbares, étaient ceux de répandre principalement ce message maintenant. La plupart des autres hommes blancs étaient devenus civilisés et ont cessé leurs préjugés et leur violence.

Mais son frère avait été pris et corrompu par les hommes qui avaient violé et assassiné leur mère devant eux. Les hommes qui avaient distribué des couvertures empoisonnées avec un sort pour passer le long de la grande peste par leurs amis, leur famille et leurs voisins dans leur nation et dans d'autres nations que les barbares désiraient la terre et les ressources. Par la Dame de la nature et la Dame des morts, le havre de terre était actuellement sur était encore une partie de la vieille nation Mathew. Les hommes au pouvoir étaient les descendants des hommes qui avaient assassiné les concitoyens de son ancienne nation, même...

Alfred avait été pris dans les mensonges de la grandeur. Les mensonges des barbares avaient dit que leur peuple était et devrait être supérieur à tous les autres sur la terre. Ils lui ont enseigné avec leur brutalité dans un cas malade de Stockholm avant leur évasion que ce devrait être la façon dont Alfred devrait penser.

Mathew tête thunkedover légèrement comme il le laisser tomber en avant pour se reposer contre le verre. Il n'a pas blâmé son frère. Il pensait que c'était mal son frère faisait les choses qu'il était... répandre la haine, juger les gens sur leur valeur de vivre non pas sur leurs actions, mais plutôt sur les notions que les barbares avaient battu en lui... mais il ne le détestait pas. Il espérait même que son frère pourrait encore être sauvé. Qu'il le trouverait vivant et lui apprenne à arrêter les gens qui répandent la haine, à cesser de penser dans ces manières lui-même, et à apprendre à traiter les autres, tous les autres, en tant qu'êtres humains, peu importe la nation qu'ils avaient l'habitude de venir.

Mathew soupit et s'éloigna de la fenêtre. Il était temps pour lui de nourrir le grand dragon blanc Kuma, après tout. Kuma ne permettrait pas d'autres proches, et la bête avait été sans nourriture depuis trop longtemps aujourd'hui déjà.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas empêcher son esprit de continuer à courir et d'utiliser toute sa formation pour suivre mentalement toute sa connaissance du droit et des gardes-frontières contrôlés par l'esprit.

Toujours présent dans son esprit, alors même qu'il se distrait avec ses tâches quotidiennes au cours de la semaine suivante, il n'avait qu'une seule ligne de pensée toujours rester le même dans son esprit:

Et si Alfred était encore en vie ? S'il avait été capturé et qu'il assassinait maintenant des gens à la frontière sud de la nation de la droite au sud de sa propre nation... pourrait-il le libérer? Pourrait-il le sauver ?

Au fond, Mathew sentait qu'il devait le faire. Il ne pouvait pas échouer son frère maintenant. Pas même après tout ce que son frère avait fait. Il pourrait encore être sauvé. Il le savait.

* * *

**I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour, or more, of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So please, do all that you can.**  
**Cheers,**  
**North**

* * *

**J'espère vous voir tous en images des grèves climatiques qui se produisent dans le monde entier! J'ai été frappant tous les vendredis maintenant depuis des mois. Nous avons besoin d'autant de personnes que possible pour le faire. Si vous avez apprécié mon travail ici, s'il vous plaît envisager de prendre une heure, ou plus, de votre temps pour aller se lever pour notre avenir. Cette urgence climatique signifiera que je suis plus susceptible de mourir du changement climatique que je suis de mourir de vieillesse, sans parler de tout le monde sur Terre est également menacé. Nous avons besoin d'action. Alors s'il vous plaît, faites tout ce que vous pouvez.**

**à votre santé**

**Nord**


End file.
